Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 8
Route 35 Inside the gate leading to behind the counter is a guard who wants a favor of you. He needs to deliver a piece of mail to his buddy on . He then lends you his , nicknamed "Kenya," to you, holding the mail. If you go back to Route 31, there's a man standing by a tree next to a pond near Dark Cave. For the delivery, the man gives you . The guard will then give you an as thanks. Go straight up and you can battle a series of trainers. |} The next two are standing side-by-side. |} |} Head up and the next two are near the gate. |} At night you can battle another . |} Go right and into the grass. There is a waiting for you to battle. |} Talk to him again, and you can get his phone number. He'll call you if he sees any swarms of here. Head down. There is another trainer here. |} Near him is . Go back up and through the gate. National Park This is the gate to the National Park. Inside are some rare Pokémon not found anywhere else. At the bottom right, there is a woman with her who will give you a . There are also some trainers to battle here. |} If you come back here with a in your party, you can get her phone number and she'll call if she finds any s lying around. |} |} |} Go to the upper right corner of the park, next to where the guy is standing by the fence. There is an invisible gap that you can pass through. Behind the gate on the right side is a . Go all the way around to the bottom left side and you'll find . Bug-Catching Contest On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, the National Park holds the Bug-Catching Contest. It's free to enter, but you can only use the Pokémon at the top of your party, and you are limited to the 20 s that are given to you. The objective is to catch the best Pokémon you can find. You can catch as many Pokémon as you want, and they will all be registered in your Pokédex, but only one will be kept for judging. The last Pokémon you catch becomes yours after the competition. The prizes are as follows: After this, head east to . Route 36 There is an tree to the north, as well as a few trainers. |} After defeating him, get his phone number, and he'll call you if he finds any s. Nearby is a girl who is the sister of the lady at the Flower Shop in Goldenrod City. She says she sprinkled water on the and it attacked her. She goes back to her sister in Goldenrod to borrow some water. Follow her back to Goldenrod and talk to her, then talk to her sister and she'll give you the ! Now go back to the weird tree and it will attack you. Defeat it or capture it, it doesn't matter. Whatever the outcome, now that the way is clear, head east and the man nearby will give you ! Now you can smash breakable rocks that are in your way. Head back and north, and you'll be on . Route 37 Go straight up and you can battle some . |} Up from them is a . |} To the right of the Twins and up are three Apricorn trees containing a , a , and a . Also, Sunny of Sunday is here, and on Sunday, he'll give you a , which raises the power of moves. After all of that, head north to Ecruteak City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal